Big Changes
by President Porpoise
Summary: Ever since Madara was killed, Konoha has been at peace. But when Anbu Black Ops ambush the Akatsuki base, the Akatsuki surrendered, including Sasuke and his team. Now there in Konoha. Big changes are bound to happen. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! (: This idea just popped into my mind on Monday. I don't know how far I'll get into this story but, I hope you'll like it a lot. ^^

Um, I'm kind of disappointed in my other story because it didn't come out how I wanted it to… /: So! I hope I'll get even farther in this story. (: Enjoy!

**Summary: **Ever since Madara was killed, Konoha has been at peace. But when Anbu Black Ops ambush the Akatsuki base, the Akatsuki surrendered, including Sasuke and his team. Now there in Konoha. Big changes are bound to happen.

**Couples:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, Etc.

**Additional Note: **I apologize if lines don't appear in this chapter. I'm trying my best to make them appear. /:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. D':

**Big Changes**

**Chapter ONE**

Tsunade looked at the ten members that were in her office. She got a message from her Anbu squad saying that they've captured the Akatsuki members in Amegakure. The whole mission was to survey the base. She sent Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Kiba. Naruto got excited when they surrendered. Mostly because Sasuke was coming back to his home village.

Some members were brought back from the dead. She knew this was Kabuto's doing. They were standing patiently waiting for a word to come out of her mouth.

She had sent Naruto and Kiba to gather the rest of the most known Konoha ninja.

She looked at every member again. They were standing on the left side of her desk.

The door opened and the ninja came in.

Tsunade straightened up and said, "Thank you for coming everyone. It seems that Akatsuki surrendered to our Anbu. I would usually think of a punishment myself but, I would like to hear other ideas from you."

Everyone stood quiet.

She raised an eyebrow and tapped her nails on her desk. "Nobody?"

'_Hmm. They're too quiet. We've never had an Akatsuki member in this office. They probably don't know a proper punishment for them.'_

"No answer then? Fine with me then. Okay, all the members will be under 24/7 surveillance for a year and a half. Since we don't have another big compound available, you all will stay in the Uchiha compound — don't glare at me Uchiha— for a year and a half. It's like a long-term mission. Do you understand?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good, your mission will start tonight. If there's any problems please come tell me. You may leave. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi please stay for a minute. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru, please escort them to the Uchiha Compound."

Everybody left except the ninja that were required to stay.

"What's wrong, Grandma?"

"Are you guys okay with this mission?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Sakura answered.

"Hmm, it's nothing. You may leave. Kakashi stay."

Naruto and Sakura left the office and Kakashi stood in the same place. "What is it?"

Tsunade cleared throat. "I want you to visit the compound once a week. I want to see if they are doing alright. I don't want a report from Shikamaru saying that the Uchiha kid killed Naruto."

Kakashi took out his book and started reading it. "I'll try my best. But, are you really sure about this job? Sasuke seem pissed that everyone's staying in his and Itachi's family compound."

"They'll be fine. I have faith in them."

"If you say so…"

**At Sakura's House**

"I don't wanna do this stupid mission!" Ino whined. "Why do we have to do it anyway?"

"Because Ino," Sakura said as she packed her bag. "There's like, _ten _members. You don't know what they're capable of."

"I know what they're capable of! I fought one!"

"I _killed _one with Elder Chiyo. And 'Kreepy Kabuto' bought him back from the dead."

"Ino, i-it's n-not gonna b-be t-that bad." Hinata said.

"That guy with the creepy hand has the same hair as _me_. It's pretty bad." Ino said.

Tenten looked over to Sakura and poked her side. "Are you okay?"

Sakura flinched. "Yup, I'm fine."

Tenten looked at her with a look that says 'Bullshit'.

"What? I'm fine. STOP THAT."

Ino stood up. "We should go."

They walked out of Sakura's house and walked to the Uchiha Compound.

**At The Uchiha Compound**

"Oi, where's the rest?" Suigetsu said.

Naruto looked over to him. "They're coming."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'm getting hungry." Choji said.

"You're always hungry you need to go on a—"

"Ohemgee, he asked you out?! Go out with him."

"Ino, he's twenty five! That's like, dating a dad." Tenten said.

"OKAY. Now that everybody's here, who's gonna sleep where."

"There are rooms that have 4 beds inside them." Sasuke said.

"Okay then—"

"YAY! GUYS LETS GO GET A ROOM." She pulled Sakura and ran to a room.

"Okay, yeah. Find a room." Naruto said and went off to search for an empty room.

I'm not so sure of this mission. Sasuke's red-headed teammate is giving me looks. And, I don't really like her.

We're all eating dinner and everyone is talking to the person beside them. Ino is sitting on my left and Kiba is on my right.

And Sasuke is across from me. Someone must really hate me up there. But he hasn't looked at me so, I'm good. But it feels very awkward having dinner with criminals.

Oops, ex-criminals. I haven't got used to saying that.

"Hey Teme, I haven't told you when Sakura-chan and I passed Kakashi-sensei's bell test!" Naruto said. He was sitting next to Kiba.

Sasuke glanced at me and I looked down to my lap.

"I remember when Sakura-chan killed me," Sasori said. "It was a nice fight, wasn't it Sakura-chan?"

"I…I really didn't kill you… it was Elder Chiyo."

"Hmm, what a shame," He said and sipped his tea.

Our short conservation created an awkward silence. A very, _very_, awkward silence…

Someone kill me.

"Yo."

We all turn to see Kakashi standing with his book in his hand.

"Oi! We have no more food!" Naruto said.

"I just came to check on you. I didn't want any food anyway."

"Oh." Naruto went back to eating his fifth bowl of noodles.

"Sakura, may I speak with you for a minute?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure." I got up from my seat and he walked to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure about this mission?"

"Yes." I answer. "Why're you asking?"

"Um, well it's Sasuke. Are you comfortable around him?"

"Yeah. I mean it feels awkward having dinner with ex-criminals but, I'm fine."

"Hmm, okay. I'll be here at the end of the week to check up on you guys again." He waved and disappeared.

I went back and sat down in my seat. Everybody is talking again.

"Pssst. Forehead." I look over to Ino and she whispers. "He keeps glancing at you every five seconds."

I look over to him and he's talking to his teammate. He looks a little like Kisame.

"R-Really…?" I whisper back.

She nodded and turned to talk to Shikamaru.

**Did you guys like it? **

**I hope so. It only took me one day to type this. ;D **

**Um, I'll make the next chapter longer because this one is over 1,200 words. **

**Review if you'd like. ^ ^**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi people! So yeah um, this is the second chapter. ^ ^ Um, I have a pretty good feeling about this story.

By the way, my first story is complete. Just letting you guys know. (: Err, sorry if the whole entire story (or the ending) seems kind of rushed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. ):

** s**

**Chapter TWO**

**To Sakura**

Sakura walked down the stairs at 5:00 o'clock in the morning with her hospital uniform. She was putting a bun in her hair and she had a bobby pin in her mouth. And trying to keep her black messenger bag on her shoulder.

Sasuke, who came back from an early morning walk, wondered what his ex-teammate is up to.

She walked past him and put each foot into her blue flats.

"Where are you going?"

"I work at the hospital. I leave at this time every day."

"That's ridiculous."

"Maybe but, the pay's good." She walked out the door.

He stared at the door for a couple of seconds then walked to the kitchen to get a tomato.

**At The Hospital**

Sakura slowly read the three hundred page medical text in front of her. She looked at the clock and it read 2 pm. Her shift ends at 5:30. She sighed. She just needed to finish this medical text then she could read another one about antidotes.

Her office door opened and she looked up from her book. It was a female nurse.

"May I help you, Aiko?"

"Um, there's a mental patient that's kind acting…berserk. Tsunade-sama says you know him."

She knew it was her patient Haru. "Ok, thank you."

Aiko nodded and left.

Sakura got up from her chair and yawned. She then opened and closed her office door and made her way to the elevator. She pressed number three and the elevator moved upward then the double doors opened.

She stepped out and saw a crowd of nurses down the hall. She jogged towards the crowd and looked through the maxi-glassed window. He was in a straitjacket and he was crying loudly.

She slid got out her set of keys and opened the door.

Tsunade was standing there with an annoyed look on her face. She nodded to her student and then told Haru to be quiet.

"Leave everything to me Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded and walked out with three nurses following her out.

Sakura kneeled next to Haru. "Are you ok, Haru?"

He shook his head. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded.

"Ok, talk to me."

He nodded again, "There was this other patient. H-h-he made f-fun o-of m-me because I'm not s-smart."

She felt for him. Her mind went back when Sasuke said she was weak.

"Haru, you're very smart. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. People who tell other people bad things have a whole lot of flaws themself. Do not doubt yourself. You're a very nice and understanding person."

He nodded again.

She smiled and stood up. "Sleep well, Haru. I'll see you on Thursday."

Most of the nurses left to do their rounds. And Tsunade feels very proud of Sakura.

**A Few Minutes Later **

Sakura walked back into her office to find Naruto and Sasuke sitting on her couch.

"When did you guys get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago. Where were you at?"

"Um, my patient was… never mind."

"Anyways…" Naruto said. "Teme had a question. He was too chicken to come here his self." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What's your question?" She asked as she started reading her book.

"It's about Jugo."

"Mhmm?"

"He wants his curse mark removed. He has no control over it."

"Why didn't you talk to Tsunade-sama about it?" She asked.

He answered, "She's drunk."

Sakura sighed. She was super tired. "Hmm, if we're gonna remove it, he's gonna need to stay on the third floor— which is for the mental patients— in a different room until we can actually find a safe way to remove it."

"How long," He asked.

She thought for a second. "I don't know. It could take months. Maybe even years. Is he willing to wait that long?"

He nodded. "He said he'll do whatever it takes."

She bit her lip. "I'll have to read up on it, I guess." She sighed. "Um, we might have to bring him in for tests and all. And I'll have to find a room for him." And one that has maxi-glass, she thought.

Sasuke nodded. Then Naruto spoke, "When are you off work?"

She looked at the clock and it said 2:30. "In exactly three hours unless something comes up."

"You're working for twelve hours again?" Naruto asked.

"I always work twelve hours."

Naruto sighed. He was worried Sakura kept overworking herself.

"Sakura-chan, don't you think you overwork yourself a little?"

"…Maybe but, I have a duty here and I need to stick to it." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke got up from the couch and left her office. Sasuke glanced back at her worriedly before he exited.

**To The Guys Of Konoha Twelve**

"This mission better have a good pay coming after it…" Kiba mumbled.

"I have better things to do than babysitting ex-criminals." Neji said coldly. It has only been a week since the said people surrendered and the Konoha 12 are already annoyed having to do the pointless mission.

"I am annoyed as well." Lee said and sighed. He wasn't as youthful this spring afternoon.

Shikamaru looked up and stared at the clouds passing by slowly.

He looked more into the distance close to where the hospital was. There was dark smoke going slowly towards the sky.

"Shikamaru," Lee asked.

"Something happened at the hospital."

"What?"

"There's smoke." Shikamaru answered.

"We should go see what's happening." Neji said and stood up.

**At The Hospital**

"Ok, ok," Sakura said through a megaphone. "How about I buy you a ring?" When all the patients were having lunch in their cafeteria, one of them wanted Sakura's ring.

"No, no! I want that ring on your finger!" She shouted. Her name is Anika.

"Well, obviously that's going to be a problem because I'm Sakura and I need my rings. So… what if I give you a crown?"

"No, no. I want that ring on your right hand." Anika said.

"Just because you want something that doesn't mean you could make fires." Sakura said.

Anika rolled her eyes. "J-Just give me that ring…!"

Sakura sighed. "How about I give you a big cowboy hat…? Then will you be calm?"

"NO!" She shouted. "I want that ring on your finger!" She repeated.

Sakura stared at her ring. Her mother gave to her two weeks before she was killed.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked back to see Naruto and everyone else. "How'd you get in here?"

Naruto ignored her question. "What happened?"

She pointed to Anika who was pacing around the empty cafeteria. "She just wants my ring."

Naruto stared at her. "Hm. She looks familiar."

"She's from Kumogakure. They actually couldn't hold her in their hospital so they transferred her here."

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"Give me that ring! I want it NOW!"

"I'm sorry, you can't have it." Sakura said.

"UGH!" Anika screamed.

"So, what're you gonna do about her?" Neji asked.

"Well, they've tried putting hand cuffs on her but of course it didn't work." She rolled her eyes at some of the security's stupidity.

"I want that ring, PINKY!"

Sakura sighed. "Ok, how about I get you a big cowboy hat? Then will you stop whining?"

"NO! I want that goddamn ring on your goddamn right hand!"

"…How about I give you my headband?" Sakura suggested. Then she ducked at the flying chair coming towards her.

"I told you to stop throwing chairs at me!" Sakura yelled into the megaphone.

"I don't want your stupid headband! I don't even belong in this village!"

"Well," Sakura said. "Your craziness brought you here!"

"How is she?" Tsunade asked as she came.

"The same."

Anika sneezed. "Can I have a tissue?"

Tsunade pulled one out. "Give her this one."

Sakura took the tissue and stepped over the table that was put in front of her for safety. She put her ring in her pocket.

When Anika blew into her tissue, she fainted. Sakura smirked. There was chloroform in the tissue.

**The Next Day**

When Sasuke first spoke of Sakura, Karin envied her. But then she thought she wouldn't be much of a competition.

But when she saw her in Tsunade's office, the competition started.

She's decent, she thought as she stared at her at dinner time. If she looked a little closer, she could see the bags under Sakura's eyes.

She was skinny but not too skinny. She was just right.

Pink hair? Who else in the world is born with that?

Her eyes are emerald. Ok, maybe her eyes are pretty.

Sakura looked up and looked at Karin. She stared for a couple seconds then stared back down at her food.

Karin continued to survey her 'competition'.

Her forehead, she noted, was probably her main weakness in childhood. Everyone can see the pain in her eyes.

She didn't notice that everyone got up to put their plates in the sink.

Suigetsu whispered to Sasuke. "Why is she staring her down? She did nothing wrong."

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura then went off to her room.

**To Sakura**

Sakura was lying on her bed reading a book when her door opened. She looked over to see Karin.

"May I help you?"

"I want you to know that Sasuke-kun is _mine_." Karin said and pushed up her glasses.

"I never took him away from you so; you have nothing to worry about." Sakura said.

"That may be but, I want to give you a warning. Stay away from him."

"Karin, you can't just consider somebody _yours_. It makes you look like a fool."

Karin flushed with anger. "A-A _fool_? _Me_?"

Sakura nodded. "Mhmm. Your threats have no power over me."

Karin stomped her foot. "J-just stay away from him! He likes me more." Then she left.

"Jealous freak," Sakura mumbled and closed her book. She set it on her nightstand.

She looks at the clock and it says 7:05 pm.

She decided to finish her paperwork at the hospital.

She opened her door and she went down the hallway to the front door. She slipped on her shoes and went out the door.

**At The Hospital**

"Sign here. Initial here. Sign down here. Initial there…" That's what her paperwork always required. Her initials and signatures.

"_Haruno Sakura please report to Tsunade-sama's office." _

She sighed and got up.

**At Tsunade's Office**

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked as she closed the door.

Tsunade was staring out of her window. "Yes." She sat down in her chair. "I'm excusing you from your current mission."

"Why…? I'm doing fine." Sakura asked with s confused look on her face.

"I'm doing it for your safety. And I have a feeling it'll get in the way of your job here at the hospital."

'_My safety? Am I weak?' _

"Um… are you sure Tsunade-sama," she asked.

"Yes. You're excused."

"…Ok…"

**At The Uchiha Compound **

"She excused you from the mission?" Ino yelled.

"Yes, Ino, she excused me from the mission." Sakura said as she packed her bag.

"Aww I wanted to be excused…" Ino pouted and sat on her bed.

"Me too," Tenten said.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Sakura said and went out the door.

"Aww, man…" Ino said. "I want out of the mission too," She whined.

"I think everybody feels that way, Ino." Tenten said.

Naruto opened the door. "Is Sakura-chan leaving?"

"Tsunade-sama excused her from the mission." Tenten said.

Naruto pouted and then left.

**To Suigetsu And Karin**

"You told her off? Why are you scaring people with your ugliness?" That earned Suigetsu a slap on the back of his head.

"Because she knows Sasuke-kun better than I do," Karin answered. She wished she knew more about him then Sakura did.

"Man, you really are jealous." Suigetsu said. "You really need to lighten up."

"Oh shut up. I know what's best for him."

Suigetsu grinned. "Oh really? What _would _be best for him?"

Karin smirked. "Me."

"Oh. If I were an ugly fangirl like you, I'd say I want what's best for him because I care about him." He said and started walking.

She followed. "I know what's best for him!" She repeated.

"Karin, you're acting like he's candy. And, you're not sharing your candy with the other kids."

"Because he's good candy!" She said.

"You're so possessive." He scoffed and walked into their room.

She gaped. "He chooses to be with me."

"No, you just keep trying and failing miserably." He said and sipped his water. "_And_, he hasn't had any romantic interest in any other girl. Like you, for example."

She growled.

"Your jealousy gets the best of you," he continued. "If he even glances at another girl, you get all bitchy and whiney. And then you follow him like a stupid puppy."

She screamed and left their room.

**To Karin**

Karin pushed past the Konoha ninja to find her precious Sasuke-kun.

When she finally found him she said, "Sasuke-kun I need to know something."

He glanced back at her. "What," He asked.

"What's between you and that pink-haired girl," She asked and almost yelled.

He looked back at her. "That's not your business, Karin."

Her eyes widened for a second. "It's my business."

He walked past her. "Stay out of it."

She growled. _'It's more than my business. I'll make sure she knows what's between us.' _Her fists clenched at her sides. She walked back into the compound.

**The Next Day**

Sakura looked in the mirror. She had some bags under her eyes, her eyes weren't the same emerald it used to be, and she looked paler than usual.

She sneezed and she had to face the facts. She has a cold. She hates getting a cold. She'll have to take some days off of work, which is the rarest thing she could think of.

She was in her office bathroom. It's not big. The walls all around are white. There's only one bathroom stall and one sink. She didn't put much in there. Only a picture of a tulip up close.

She stepped out of the bathroom and yawned. She sat down and fell asleep on her desk.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Sakura wake up." Tsunade shook her. "Wake up. Sakura, wake up." She rolled her eyes. "Sakura, Naruto's dying in the ICU."

Instantly, Sakura woke up. "Really?"

"No. You fell asleep. That's the only way you'll wake up, though." Tsunade grinned.

"Mou, Tsunade-sama, that's not funny." Sakura rubbed her eyes.

Tsunade smiled but then it fell. "You're sick."

"Yeah…" Sakura answered. "I probably got it from patient." She yawned out.

Tsunade sighed. "Go home and rest. And don't come back till you're fully recovered."

Sakura was gonna protest but Tsunade held up a hand. "No buts, Sakura. Go home."

Sakura pouted and grabbed her stuff and went out her door.

**To The Konoha Ninja**

"Sakura-san got excused from the mission? Lucky…" Lee said with a sigh.

"I wanted to be excused!" Kiba protested.

"I wish the Akatsuki didn't come back…" Shikamaru yawned.

"We'd still be in a war though," Neji commented.

"…True."

"Excuse me," Sasori sat down in front of them. "I need you to tell me something."

They all sat up.

"Is Sakura-chan seeing anyone?" He asked.

They exchanged glances. Then Neji shook his head.

"Why're you asking?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure of it yet but," He sighed deeply. "I think Itachi's developed a little crush on her…"

Kiba shivered.

**To Sasuke And Suigetsu**

"Hey, Sasuke," Suigetsu yelled as he caught up to Sasuke. "I heard a juicy piece of news you might be interested in."

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

He whispered with his blocking one side of his mouth. "It seems your bro has a crush on the pink-haired girl."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Where'd you get that from?"

Suigetsu sipped on his water bottle straw. "I overheard Sasori talking about it to the Konoha ninja."

Sasuke growled inwardly. He didn't expect his brother to have feelings for a girl that knew him more than anybody.

"Hello? Yoo hoo! Sasu-chan! Are you there?" Suigetsu waved his hands in his face.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke said.

Suigetsu put a finger on his chin. "…I think he's in his room. I may be mistaken, though."

Sasuke walked off to find Itachi. Suigetsu followed. They went through a lot of rooms. Finally, they found him.

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Why." Sasuke gritted out.

Itachi smirked. "She interests me," He closed his scroll. "A lot… wasn't she your teammate back then?"

Sasuke nodded but he was glaring.

"Interesting… I guess I better watch my back then." Itachi joked and then walked past them.

Suigetsu clapped. "Oh yeah, she got excused from the mission! I forgot to tell you."

"Hn, I'm going for a walk. Don't bother me."

"See ya." Suigetsu said.

**To Sakura**

Sakura sniffled and put her head down on the kitchen table. Her eyes were red and she looked like _shit_.

—In her opinion.

"Ugh…"

She has a fever now. She took 3 cold showers and she still felt hot. She was so tired.

She growled at the sound of her phone ringing so she went to answer it. She picked it up.

"Hello..."

"_Sakura-chan…? You don't sound so well…"_

"I'm not feeling well."

"_I see… anyway, I'm coming to your house with Sasuke-teme, he wants to talk to you."_

"Why," She yawned. "Does he want to talk to me?"

It sounded like Naruto thought for a second, _"I don't know but, he sounded urgent."_

"Ok, I'll see you then."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Sakura screamed as loud as she could into her pillow. She just couldn't believe what Sasuke just said.

After her screaming died down, she was crying into the pillow.

"Why… why…. Why me…"

Sasuke felt like he should comfort her. He lifted his hand to put it on her shoulder but he quickly put it down.

She kept repeating the same words until she fell asleep on her bed.

He covered her with her blanket and left her room.

**Five Days Later**

"Oh my god, where the fuck did you hear that?!" Tenten hissed at Ino and Hinata.

"I heard him tell one of the members!" Ino hissed back quietly. She looked back to see if anyone heard.

"Oh my fucking god, this is bad. How the hell are we gonna tell her?!" They got to their room.

"I… I don't know…" Ino paced back and forth.

"I can hear you guys from outside." Kiba came in. "What happened?"

Ino looked at Tenten who shook her head, Ino exhaled loudly.

"Nothing's happened."

Kiba shrugged and left their room.

"Shit, shit, shit. SHIT! FUCK!" Ino cursed.

"This is so bad…" Hinata mumbled.

"Why would Itachi want to marry Sakura? It doesn't add up." Tenten said.

"They don't even know each other!" Ino yelled.

"Poor Sakura…" Hinata said.

"Oh man, this is so bad!" Ino yelled and fell back on her bed.

"We have to tell someone else! I can't keep a secret." Tenten said and looked over to Hinata. "Can Naruto keep a secret?"

"Um w-well—"

"Close enough. C'mon." Ino said and went out the door.

**5 Minutes Later**

"HE WANTS TO WHAT?!"

"Shh. Keep your damn voice down!" Ino hissed.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. "How are we gonna tell her?"

Ino and Tenten smirked. Naruto instantly paled.

"No. I'm not telling her." He crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon Naruto it'll be _easy_." Ino emphasized.

"Then you do it."

Ino pouted. "No."

"You're a girl; this is a girl problem, so _you _tell her!" Naruto said.

Tenten eyes widened in excitement and she said, "Hey! I have an idea!"

"W-what is i-it?"

"We tell Tsunade-sama the situation and she'll have to tell Sakura!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Naruto thought for a second. "I guess it'll work…"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It's _gonna _work. C'mon Ino and Hinata," She said.

**One Hour Later**

"Oh, wow." Tsunade said when she heard the news.

Ino nodded. "It's pretty bad."

"Uh," Tsunade cleared her throat. "I've never had this situation before."

The door opened and Sakura came in. "Tsunade-sama, I have a question about—" She looked towards her friend's frightened faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" Ino looked at Tenten.

"Sakura, have a seat." Tsunade motioned to the chair. "You may leave girls."

Sakura sat down. "Is something wrong?"

"…Um, well, the girls came to me saying they heard that Itachi… wants to marry you…"

Sakura's face stood blank for about five seconds then she got up. "I have to do my rounds…" She left the office.

Tsunade burrowed her brows and she's wondering what Itachi was up to.

**At The Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke is pacing in his room. Naruto told him more news about Itachi. And the said news made him furious.

He knows Itachi is up to something. He can feel it.

'_I can't let her marry him. He doesn't even know her…' _

If Itachi actually, _loved _someone, it'd be a huge shock to everybody.

He has never seen Itachi show romance toward anyone. Whenever Sasuke looked at Itachi or hung out with Itachi, he would train.

He wasn't very social to the academy kids either, Sasuke thought.

He growled inwardly. When he was a Konoha ninja, he cared about his team. They were precious people to him.

When he came back here with the Akatsuki, he developed feelings for his pink-haired ex-teammate. He didn't know where these feelings came from. They just…came out of nowhere.

He didn't tell anybody yet. If he did, he would tell Sakura first. She needed to know.

It was _his _goal to kill his brother.

It was _his _goal to restore his clan.

Now it feels like his goals were slipping away quickly. He needed to do something.

Fast.

If Itachi married Sakura, he wouldn't care for her at all.

Sasuke would care for her and their children.

He sighed and sat on his bed. He was so tired. He hasn't been sleeping well since their return.

He decided he needed to walk in his mother's garden.

**To Sakura**

Sakura shut her office door and walked to her desk. She set down her new paperwork. The clock on the wall said 4:02.

She has an hour and twenty-eight minutes left and she's out of work.

'_Thank god.' _She thought.

She took out her pen and started doing her paperwork.

Then she stopped writing. "Screw the paperwork." She mumbled and got up. She put on her messenger bag and turned off the light.

'_I'm going home. I'll have to do that tomorrow.'_

She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

When she walked outside of the hospital, it was windy. She shivered and walked as fast as she could.

She got home in five minutes. She took off her coat and sat on the couch.

She frowned at the fact that Itachi wanted to marry her.

Why, she thought bitterly. I don't even know or care about him. He's a killer.

She was never interested in him. She grimaced at the sound of his name. _'Has he even heard of me?'_

Probably not…

She sighed. She didn't want anything to do with the Akatsuki. She didn't even want to talk to them. But, she knew that it was unavoidable.

Now she was glad that she was excused from the mission. If she hadn't then Itachi would probably watch her every move. She shivered at the thought.

**The Next Day **

Naruto sat on the rooftop and watched Sasuke train with his teammate, Suigetsu.

His grin faltered when Karin came and clung onto Sasuke's arm. He grimaced at the way she looked at him.

Sasuke glared at Karin. He put his sword away and walked back into the compound. Suigetsu laughed and Karin stomped away.

Ah, rejection.

He hopped off the rooftop and followed Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, can I ask you a question?"

"What."

"Do you like that redhead?"

"No." He answered right away.

"Do you like the other redhead?"

Sasuke turned around. "Who?"

"You don't know who she is?"

"No." Sasuke started walking again.

"Oh. It's Sakura. Pink is a shade of red."

He stopped.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you—"

"Shut up."

"Oh, WOW. I never thought this day would come. THE ICE CUBE HAS MELTED!"

Sasuke walked into his room and slid the door shut.

Naruto knew what to do now.

Tell everyone of course!

**To Sakura**

Sakura knew that news spread around fast in Konoha.

But she didn't like the stares she was receiving… from women.

She knew that most of them were Sasuke's fangirls.

She didn't know what she did to receive these looks. She hasn't talked to anyone in a while.

She got to the hospital and proceeded to her office. Once she got there, a note was laying on her desk.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me in my office. _

_-Akiyo_

She rolled her eyes and threw the note in the trash. Akiyo Kobayashi has been after her for months. She always turned him down when he asked her on dates. He was like; another Lee except Akiyo is conceited.

He was another good nurse. He's actually the second best in Konoha. Sakura being the first made him feel jealous.

She shook her head and sat down on her desk and remembered she left the paperwork. So she decided to start on it.

But she couldn't get the staring women out of her mind. Something was up. She knew that. And there's probably a rumor about her.

There was actually a rumor going out that she and Akiyo were going out. She hated the ladies who gossiped like she wasn't there. Every morning she passed by them and they were always talking about her. That was three months ago.

Fortunately, the rumors died down.

But now the rumors started up again. She didn't see the gossiping ladies when she passed by their apartments.

Her door opened and she looked up and narrowed her eyes.

Akiyo came in and sat on the edge of her desk. "Hi Sakura-chan… Would you like to go to lunch with me today?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_. Please leave."

"Humph, you've never been nice to me." He pouted.

She chuckled bitterly. "It's gonna stay like that. Leave." She commanded.

"Hn," He says. "Did you just get in?"

"Yes. Leave, please."

"Hey Sakura-chan can I talk to you," Naruto was in the doorway.

"Sure. Akiyo leave." She said.

Akiyo left with his shoulders slumped and hands in pockets.

Naruto sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "Have… have people been giving you like… glares?"

She thought for a second. "Yeah, but from women," She said.

"Hmm, well there's news going around. And I think you should know what it is."

"It involves me?"

He nodded nervously.

"Well…?"

He inhaled. "Sasukelikesyou."

She tilted her head to the said. "Come again?"

"I… Sasuke likes you."

"…Huh…?" Sakura questioned him.

"He likes you. A lot."

Sakura bit her lip.

"There's no trick, if that's what you're wondering." Naruto added.

Sakura sighed. All this stress was being put on her shoulders. She needed to take a week off and stay inside her house. At least she gets paid tomorrow.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh. I'm gonna ignore it, for now."

"Sakura-chan, he really wants to tell you in person. I would've brought him with me but, he wouldn't come out of his room…" Naruto pouted. "And I don't think there's a way out of this… situation…"

'_Why… WHY…'_

Then Sakura remembered Karin is in love with Sasuke. She sighed inwardly. This isn't good, she thought.

'_Is she strong? I don't think so… her appearance looks like she can _catfight _instead of regular fighting… I don't want to get caught up in all this stupid drama.'_

She looked at her paperwork. It needed to be at the Hokage's office on Thursday. Today is Tuesday.

"Okay… when Sasuke is free take him here again so I can talk to him."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I think tomorrow is good for him. He probably won't come out of his room… I'll feed him tomatoes every hour."

Sakura chuckled. "Okay, I have to do my rounds. I'll see you later."

He grinned and left her office.

**To Karin In Her POV**

UGH. WHY THE HELL DOES SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH?!

This is so stupid! What the fuck does he see in her?! WHO THE HELL IS BORN WITH PINK HAIR.

She's obviously trying to get attention. That whore.

Ugh… she makes me angry. She's UGLY. I can get a date before her!

She thinks she's sooo strong but nooo I'm way stronger than her. I could probably knock her out with one punch _easy_.

She left because she thinks she has no chance with Sasuke-kun. Smart girl.

I will bring her down. Hard.

**Later That Evening . . . **

Tsunade is looking through some old files that Shizune had found a couple days ago.

She didn't really have interest in the ones she looked through. They were on clans that have died off.

She sighed and saw another file at the corner of her eye. It was sort of dusty. She blew at the file and it was on the Uchiha Clan.

She opened it up and read the contents and her eyes widened.

Shizune came in holding Tsunade's pig Tonton. "Is something the matter, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade bit her lip. "Hmm. Read this."

Shizune put Tonton on Tsunade's desk. She took the file and skimmed through the first page. "Is it still possible to do that?" She gasped.

"Yes, it is. And I have to do it. No matter how much it hurts her."

Shizune sighed. "Should I summon them?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, we'll tell them tomorrow."

Shizune sighed. "Are you really going through with this?"

"I have to. I can't hide it." Tsunade said sadly.

**The Next Morning At 10 Am**

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. He was called here by one of the Anbu and Naruto took him here. The latter standing next to him.

The door opened to reveal Sakura. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Have a seat."

Sakura nodded in thanks and sat next to Sasuke.

"I have some things to tell and ask all of you. First of all, I'd like to hear your opinion on reuniting Team Seven."

There was a short silence. Then Naruto broke it. "Really?!"

Tsunade nodded.

Sakura shrugged. "It's fine with me."

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto, the next piece of news doesn't concern you. Please wait for Sasuke outside.

Naruto nodded and left.

Tsunade shifted in her chair. "Alright, this next piece of news may shock you both so, please be prepared."

She took out the file from her drawer. "A couple days ago, Shizune had found some files on old clans. Well most of them are ancient but one concerns you both. It's from the Uchiha Clan."

They both looked at her.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "It seems both of your guy parents were close friends. They… they had arranged for you two to be married."

There was a pregnant silence.

"What's the date on the file?" Sasuke asked.

"The week before the massacre," Tsunade answered. "If you'd like, I'll give you both two days to answer."

They both nodded and got up from their chairs.

**Outside The Office**

"Hey Sasuke-teme wanna get some ramen?"

"Wait outside the building."

Naruto looked puzzled but nodded.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who was staring at the ground.

"Sakura, are you fine with this?"

"…I am if you are." She answered.

"I'm not forcing you to do this."

"It's fine… I know how much you want to restore your clan. And, we have to do this no matter what." She said her gaze still on the ground.

He nodded.

She left down the hall and disappeared.

'_I promise not to hurt you again.'_

**~TBC~**

**Hi people! Um, I think this took me about… two weeks? I don't know. I'm too tired to keep track.**

**Oh and I'm starting school soon. And I might not update bi-weekly. It might be monthly… So, just letting you know!**

**I hope I go farther than ten chapters for this story. I really don't want to rush it. I might type up other stories I had in mind. Just to try it out. **

**Um, I think that's it. Review if you'd like. I'll be typing up the third chapter this evening… or tomorrow. I'm really hungry right now… **

**Ja Ne~ **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter three of my second fanfiction! (: I'm feeling very happy about this story. I think it'll last more than 10 chapters.

Oh, and I'm sorry for the mistake in the title of chapter two. I'll try to fix it…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. /:

**Big Changes**

**Chapter THREE**

**Eight Days Later**

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke and I are getting married. We agreed to it six days ago.

So now Tsunade is moving the Akatsuki and everyone else into another compound. Its last member died a couple days ago.

So Sasuke and I are living in the Uchiha compound. I haven't moved in yet but I'm packing up my stuff.

Tsunade let him live alone in his compound until I move in. We actually got married yesterday. We're wearing his parent's wedding rings…

I don't think the Jonin or anybody else knows that we got married. It was private.

But tomorrow morning I have to move to his compound. And he hasn't said anything about his little… crush on me. I'm kind of nervous…

My mom wanted me to get married with someone I'm happy with. Well, my dream was to marry Sasuke and have a bunch of babies. And he'd be happier… he's not really happy now.

This isn't how I wanted to get married. I wanted Sasuke and me to go out and get to know each other better.

But nooo, our parents just had to arrange us to get married. I would've been happier if I was thirteen right now. But I'm nineteen.

I have all my stuff packed up. I asked Naruto to help me with the boxes of my stuff. I told him the situation and stuff.

I look at the clock in my room and it says 9:30 p.m.

This might be the last time I sleep in my house…

**The Next Morning**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura-chan is you sure about this? It's a big step." Naruto said.

"I don't have any choice in this. There's no turning back." Sakura said bitterly.

"Well maybe I could talk to Tsunade for you…" Naruto said unsurely.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Naruto but, I'm fine."

Naruto grinned. "Just tell me when he needs a beating."

They got to the compound and they opened the gate and they walked to the door.

With her free hand, Sakura knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Sasuke. He looked tired.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! If you do anything to Sakura-chan—"

"I won't."

Naruto pouted.

"Um, thanks for helping me with my stuff, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks."

Naruto smiled. "Kay I'll see you later!" He ran out of the house.

Sasuke picked up the box that Naruto had set down. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Sakura nodded and followed him. "Sasuke, are you ok? You look tired…"

Sasuke stopped. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Aww."

He continued to walk down the hall then he stopped in front of a guest room.

"Here it is."

Sakura put down her box and looked at the room.

It looked very simple and plain. But then the Uchiha clan is plain, she thought. There was one twin bed next to a nightstand with a lamp on it. There was one window in the room that has a view of the garden.

She looked back to see the bathroom right across from her room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um, well…" Sakura starts. "Isn't it weird to sleep in separate rooms when were married?"

Sasuke smirked.

She blushed. "Um, not that I don't want to—"

"Come with me." He motioned with his hand.

"O-Okay…" She picked up her box and followed him down the hall to his room.

He stopped in front of his room and he opened the door. "Here's my room."

She looked over his shoulder and his room was huge. There was a queen bed with a blue comforter on it. And all the walls were painted navy blue. And there was a nightstand on one side of the bed. And there was a closet that looks new. She smiled.

"I'll be downstairs." He said and set down her box.

She set down her box and started unpacking.

**To The Barbeque Place**

"Hey wasn't Sakura coming?" Ino said. "She said she was last week."

Naruto stopped eating and swallowed. "Right, um, yeah there's something I need to tell you guys."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Um," He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yeah, about Sakura-chan, she's um… married."

Their table got silent.

"What do you mean she got married?" Tenten asked.

"She's married." Naruto said.

"To who?" Kiba asked.

Naruto muttered something. "It's Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Ino and Tenten yelled in unison.

"Their mothers arranged for them to get married." Naruto said.

"Oh my…" Hinata said quietly.

"Yup, _and _she's already moved in with him."

"She didn't even tell us about it…" Ino said sadly.

"She's actually been pretty busy with the hospital and stuff." Naruto said.

"Damn she's the first to get married out of all of us." Tenten said.

The big news is probably all over Konoha now. Any juicy piece of news will spread faster than syrup.

Now Naruto wasn't sure if Sakura would be a ninja anymore.

He looked over to the girls to see that they're gone.

He groaned.

**That Night . . . **

Sakura yawned and crawled into bed. She still can't believe she got married to her childhood love. But she was very, very nervous at the same time. If Sasuke wanted to restore his clan, it would require her to have children.

She turned over and closed her eyes. She was facing Sasuke's side of the bed.

**The Next Day**

**Sakura's POV**

I've been thinking… maybe, just maybe, I'll have to resign being a ninja. But I'll still work at the hospital, if I could.

I was reading up on the Uchiha clan the other day and it said Uchiha women have to stay home and take care of their children. And do some household chores. I didn't know that.

I mean I knew how Sasuke's mother looked like. She was beautiful. I usually saw her shopping or she was with her husband.

So I'm gonna talk to Sasuke about it.

He's actually on a mission with Naruto. Its thirty-five minutes past noon.

The door opened and Sasuke came in and took off his shoes.

I walk up to him. "Sasuke, can I talk to you…?"

He looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to ask you some stuff." I said.

He nodded. "Talk."

I clear my throat. "U-um well, I was reading up on the Uchiha clan and it said the wives stayed home and took care of the children and did the chores…"

"What do you think you should do?" He asked me with his arms crossed.

"Um, I guess I'll resign as a ninja. But can I still work at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, but part-time." He answered.

It's still better than not going at all. I feel relieved.

I nodded. "Okay, that's fine with me."

He walked past me. "I'm gonna shower."

"Okay."

I sighed and I decided I needed to take a nap. I'm feeling very tired.

**One Week Later**

Sakura woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to Sasuke. It said 5:45. She told Tsunade that she'd be working part-time now. So, she didn't have to work today.

She all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom in their room and closed the door behind her.

And then she puked into the toilet.

She sat down, breathing heavily.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked behind the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." She answered. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth.

She opened the door and ran into Sasuke's bare chest.

"Ow…"

Sasuke inspected her. "You look tired."

"I am tired." She answered.

"Go back to bed." He ordered her.

She nodded and crawled into bed.

**Later That Morning**

Sakura sat on the bed as she waited for the lady nurse to come back.

She just had a crazy idea in her head and she decided to see if it's true.

The door opened and the nurse came in. "Sakura-san, I have the results."

"Okay, tell me." Sakura said.

"Well it tested positive, you're pregnant."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura hopped off the bed.

She was excited to tell Sasuke the big news.

'_And he'll be happy.'_

She walked home in deep thought. She was wondering how to tell him.

She got to the compound and opened the gate and opened the door.

She saw Sasuke reading a scroll and drinking some tea.

**Sakura's POV**

So um, I didn't say something…

Sasuke and I did it.

And um, I got pregnant.

Phew! Got that out of the way…

So um, back to my situation.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." I sat down across from him.

"Go on." He said, still reading his scroll.

"Um, I'm… um, I'm pregnant."

He looked up from his scroll. "You're what?"

"Pregnant…"

"Were you nervous to tell me?"

"Um, yeah, I was." I got up from my seat.

He got up from his seat and walked to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sort of froze at the suffix. But he un-froze a couple seconds after.

I think I made a good choice.

**Four Months Later**

Sakura looked at the mirror with a smile on her face. Her stomach was getting bigger. And Sasuke was happier little by little each day.

She had filed for maternity leave from the hospital. She felt happy that she had time to rest. And everyone else was happy too.

She hasn't gained much weight but she had cravings for cake, carrots and fish. She had made herself a small chocolate cake last week and she ate it all while Sasuke was away on a mission in Iwagakure.

But right now she had a craving for something filling.

She looked through the cupboards and frowned. There was nothing that could satisfy her craving in there.

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She saw some veggies and some milk and other foods.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. Sasuke was away on a mission in The Land of Tea and her legs are hurting her. She frowned when Tsunade-sama offered Sasuke to be in Anbu Blacks Ops two months ago. Now she didn't get to see him as much.

She lied down on her back and looked at the ceiling. Well at least the pay is better, she thought.

She put a hand to her tummy. They weren't gonna find the gender on the baby until she gave birth to it. She wanted it to be a surprise.

She wondered how Konoha 12 was doing with the mission…

Then she slowly fell asleep.

**45 Minutes Later**

"Sakura, Sakura. Wake up."

No response.

"Sakura, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes opened. "Huh?"

"I'm back from my mission."

"…Oh." She got up from the couch and put a hand on her stomach.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel tired." She sat down at the table and put her head down.

"How long have you been napping?"

She looked at the clock and it said 1:25. "Uh, maybe an hour," She didn't feel like doing math after she got up.

They sat in silence. Sasuke was drinking a small glass of water while Sakura had her head put down.

"I'm gonna shower." He said and went upstairs.

She went over to the fridge and checked to see if there was something she could eat. She looked at the meat and she thought she was gonna puke if she ate that.

She scanned at the foods as if she had to memorize where everything was. She didn't find anything she liked once again. She hasn't eaten anything in the past five hours and if she didn't shove something good in her mouth she was gonna scream.

She closed the door and sat at the table with an irritated look on her face.

"Something wrong," Sasuke asked when he came in with a different outfit on.

"There's nothing to eat." She said.

"There's lots of stuff to eat in the fridge." He said.

"If I look at tomatoes one more time, I'm gonna puke." She said. She realized what she just said a couple seconds later.

She looked up at him. "Sorry…" She muttered.

"How many pounds have you gained?"

"What?" She questioned him.

"How many pounds have you gained?" He repeated. "I wouldn't want you to gain too much."

"How the heck am I supposed to know…?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"This is so hard." She muttered. _'I don't know who to ask…'_

He was gonna say something but someone was knocking on their door.

"I'll get it." She said and got up and answered the door.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked over to see Tsunade.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh no," Sakura exclaimed.

"I just needed to talk to your husband for a couple minutes."

"Ok, I'll go upstairs." Sakura went upstairs.

"Uchiha, I need you to do something for me."

He looked at her.

She went on. "Make sure you take care of her. She's been through a lot since you left."

He nodded.

Tsunade muttered something about sake then left their house quietly.

Sasuke went upstairs to see what his wife was doing. She was folding clothes and putting them in a laundry basket.

"What did she want?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

She nodded and kept folding.

**Three Months Later**

Sakura's stomach was getting larger. And Sasuke was happy about that.

He's happy that he's getting another family.

She had two more months and then they'll have a baby.

They had presents from their wedding coming in little by little. Tsunade was nice enough to buy them a baby crib.

Much to Sakura's disappointment, they had to find the baby's gender. She's gonna have a baby boy. She's already seven months into the pregnancy.

Ino had gotten her some baby clothes and some diapers.

There was a room that was painted a nice boyish color so they decided to have that as the baby's room.

Sasuke took the crib out of the extra room and he and Naruto are setting it up and Sakura is secretly listening to their conversation.

"So how did you and Sakura-chan get it on?" Naruto asked.

Sakura heard a smack.

"Just shut up and help me with this part."

"I don't think it goes right there, it says by the uh… I don't know that word..." Naruto said.

"It goes right here." Sasuke replied.

Sakura sighed inwardly. Naruto needs to learn more things about building.

She walked down the hall and walked into the laundry room and grabbed the laundry basket then walked to their room and started to fold the clothes. She sometimes had trouble getting around because of her stomach. It's so large!

She looked down at her stomach. It's going to be hard taking care of a baby. Both she and Sasuke knew that.

"_That's what husbands are for, sweetheart." _Her mother told her when she was little.

She only has a couple of months to go and she still didn't know how much weight she gained. She's scared to step on the scale Ino had gotten her. _"Make sure you eat like there's no tomorrow, okay?" _Ino told her.

She has actually been eating a lot of fruits. Mostly apples & oranges, though. She never told Sasuke she got a craving for tomatoes. He was wondering why they were all gone and she told him they went bad.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late. I've been working on another story and I've been busy with school and all. **

**But as a very late Christmas present, I decided to finish this chapter because it's been haunting me for the longest time! I'm glad I finally got it done! (:**

**So, please review and stuff. Um, I think I deleted the other Naruto story I was working on because I got way confused. ;D**

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUY-SENSEI! Happy New Year & Ja Ne! **


End file.
